


Rumours are not news; but they sometimes foreshadow news.

by Finn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had to be in the water. It was the only explanation for so many people acting weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours are not news; but they sometimes foreshadow news.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



> Written for the KakaIru Winter Fest. My recipient was gryvon and one of the promts was 'There's a rumor going around that Kakashi and Iruka have hooked up. (Could be true, could be false.) People are coming out of the woodwork to approach Kakashi and Iruka about it whenever their "partner" is out of sight, some congratulating, some commiserating, some threatening, and some acting just plain weird.' and this popped into my head.  
> Many thanks to azamihanako who was an amazing beta and saved my ass big time, and naturally, none of this belongs to me.

_  
**Kakashi**   
_

It started out as a normal day. Getting up, grabbing his book, walking through Konoha while reading. Been there, done that. Quite a few times, actually.  
It wasn't even weird to be accosted by Gai. And how sad was it to have that be a part of a ‘normal' day?  
But it was the distinct lack of ‘Let's...' followed by whatever dare of the day. It was the lack of ‘rival' in the sentence offered.  
And instead of rainbows and waves and -god beware- sparkles, it was raining hearts and butterflies.  
It was downright disturbing.

Carefully turning an eye to 'He Of The Epic Eyebrows', he was greeted by a gentle smile.  
And then, as if Kakashi wasn't creeped out enough, Gai pulled him into a quick hug.  
"Kakashi, I'm so happy to see you have arrived in the love time of your youth and found your special one. My congratulations to you both."

And then he was gone. With a puff. And more hearts.  
"I don't even wanna know. Lunatic", murmured Kakashi and started reading again.  
And people were calling HIM crazy.

 

 _  
**Iruka**   
_

"Iruka-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei!"  
Shifting the scrolls in his arms, Iruka slowly turned around to peek at whoever was calling out for him.  
He didn't have time to notice anything but a blonde and orange blur though before he was tackled to the ground, bruising his ass and losing the scrolls.  
"Naruto…" he started, exasperated, but that was all he managed before the clearly distressed boy started his chant again.  
Then Naruto sat up in Iruka's lap, sniffed, wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve and gave Iruka a trembling smile.  
"Promise I can still have sleepovers, Iruka-Sensei!"  
Looking around for whatever might have upset his boy, Iruka answered: "Of course, Naruto. Why…"  
"And promise we'll still get ramen together!"  
"Sure, but…"  
"And …and say you'll still love me too!"

Okay, that was enough. Whoever had distressed Naruto was getting his ass handed to him by Iruka. The boy had started crying again.  
Pulling him into a hug, Iruka ruffled his hair and answered: "Of course I will love you, Naruto. Now tell me…"  
But once again he was interrupted. Naruto squeezed him for a second hard enough to make his ribs hurt. Then he got up and collected the dropped rolls in a hurry and handed them back to the stunned Sensei still sitting on the ground.  
He sniffed once again, but bravely blinked the tears away.  
"Then I'm really glad you'll have someone to take care of you, Iruka-Sensei. But why did it have to be HIM!"  
And with a cry the boy ran of to god knows where, leaving a befuddled man sitting on the dusty road.

 

 _  
**Kakashi**   
_

As it turned out, Gai had only been the beginning.

Training with Team 7 had been…quite peculiar. Sakura had kept looking at him, only to blush, look away, and start looking again.  
Sasuke had given him a once over, followed by a snort and the words: "Talk about bad taste."  
And Naruto… Naruto had kicked him against his shin and had cried while screaming: "You better take good care of him, Baka-Sensei, or I'll give him to someone else!"  
Give who to whom, he hadn't said though, only had given him murderous looks and mumbled words of: "Don't tease, you know who."

By noon, Kakashi had had more than enough of their attitude and had left them to their own devices. He had no wish to catch a case of this lunacy that seemed to be going around.

 

 _  
**Iruka**   
_

School that day was weird.  
So, the students behaved. That was strange in itself, but nothing to complain about.  
Iruka was a bit curious about who the mysterious ‘you know who' was that the kids seemed to be afraid of today, but oh well. Whatever worked to keep them in line. Though he wasn't sure why they thought he would tattle to _him_ about their antics.  
But, whatever.  
What was _really_ odd though, was the teacher's room.

One of his fellow teachers insisted on a high-five, one wanted details –of what?!- later, and the others gave looks that ranked from knowing to glaring to dirty – to seemingly imagining him without his clothes.  
The last sort was bothering him greatly, but even worse were the words laced with innuendo and the dirty jokes about Jounins. And no one would tell him what was going on; instead he was patted on the cheek and called ‘cute'. Asking for answers only got him indulgent looks and claps to his shoulder.  
It was then that he retreated back to his classroom.  
If it had to be weird, he'd take the mini version any day.

 

 _  
**Kakashi**   
_

He was summoned by a hawk. To the Hokage. Who did NOT have a mission for him.  
Instead she told him, as an opening, "Well done, finally. Everyone knew it was coming."  
Then she gave him a thumbs-up and a note with the name of a restaurant on it.  
"It's to show my appreciation. Reservation is for eight tonight. Have fun."  
And then he was told to get going.

Before closing the door though, he distinctly heard the Hokage say to Shizune, "If we're really lucky, they'll fuck the stress and craziness out of each other. If that happened, I'd pay for dinner once a month."  
And Shizune answered, "To that, I drink."  
Right. It was time to test Konoha's water. Something was up.

 

 _  
**Iruka**   
_

Later in the mission room, Iruka was sitting at his desk, trying to ignore Kotetsu and Izumo.  
"Ne, Iruka. C'mon, details. Why didn't we know about this?", Kotetsu whined.  
Exasperated, Iruka threw his arms in the air.  
"Know about what?! Is everyone crazy today?!"  
Kotetsu jabbed Izumo with his elbow and sighed.  
"It seems he's turned bashful. A shame. I'd have loved to know what was…"  
He interrupted himself and focused his whole attention once again on Iruka, going as far as to lean closer until their noses were nearly touching.  
"I bet you've seen it! What does it look like?"  
Startled, Iruka reeled back to bring some distance between them, but to no use. Izumo seemed to have caught on to whatever Kotetsu was getting at and was nearly crawling over the table as well.  
"That's right, you must have seen. Tell us. Is it cute? Ugly?"

He never got to tell. He never got to ask what the hell was going on either, because Shizune showed up and told both of them to get back to work. Then she winked at Iruka.  
It was days like this one that made him think that he wasn't paid well enough.

 

 _  
**Kakashi**   
_

The water was okay.  
Anko was not. Kakashi could hear snakes hissing while he was told in no uncertain terms and colourful details what would happen if he hurt _him_.  
The innocent question of "Who?" got him a screech and more hissing.  
And then, the blessed information he had wanted ever since the talk with the old hag.  
"You better not be cheating on Iruka already, you perv!"  
Iruka, right. What the hell?!

 

 _  
**Iruka**   
_

Work at the mission room had been …unusual, in a 'The Hokage told him to go home, get ready, and prepare himself *wink, wink*' way.  
Iruka hadn't stopped to ask, instead he had just grabbed his bag and made a run for it.  
The returning Jounins had been eyeing him in a creepy way and if he had to hear one more time "Tell us!" he was going to scream.  
Scream he did then anyway, when Asuma popped up next to him suddenly.  
Before Iruka could ask what was up though, the Jounin blew smoke in his face and quietly ordered: "Don't hurt him!" before disappearing again.  
Feeling like crying, Iruka stomped his foot, before hurrying home.  
Time to lock himself in and swallow the key.

 

 _  
**Kakashi/Iruka**   
_

It was 7.30 when there was a knock on Iruka's door.  
Opening it wearily, he was stunned to see Naruto's team leader.  
"Kakashi-Sensei? What…"  
As an answer, he was pushed aside and the Jounin let himself in.  
"Did you have a weird day today, Iruka-Sensei? Because, let me tell you. I had a really weird day today. A really, really, _really_ weird day. Can't stress it enough really."  
Slowly closing the door, Iruka eyed the other man who seldom showed the focus and no nonsense attitude he did now.  
"Yes, it's been…strange."  
"Weird questions from people? Threats? Actions you don't understand?"  
Okay, this was beyond… well, weird.  
"Yes."  
"Wonderful, then go get changed, please. We can talk more about that while having dinner. We have reservations at eight, courtesy of the Hokage, and then I'm supposed to fuck the stress right out of you. Personally, I think that would make a very nice end to a very stressful day."  
He glanced at the frozen Sensei in front of him and let his eyes curve into a smile before giving the man a small push.  
"Hurry up, Iruka-Sensei. We wouldn't want to be late."

 

 _  
**Epilogue**   
_

It was while they were catching their breath later at night that Kakashi casually mentioned, "If it's all the same to you, we could see were this goes. Since people think we're together anyway."  
Still too fucked-out to answer anything, Iruka burrowed further into Kakashi's arms and simply nodded.  
What followed then though, made him sit up and plan tortures previously unknown to mankind.  
"I'll leave the punishment of the Sandaime's grandson and his friends up to you though. I hear as a teacher you are better equipped at handling brats that start rumours for fun."

 ****

~*End*~


End file.
